Give Me Everything
by fang tsunami 92
Summary: Sirius. Broom closet. What more need be said?  Song-ish-Fic Kind of. Inspired by 'Give Me Everything' - Pitbull ft. Ne-yo &whoever else.


Can't promise tomorrow

But, I promise tonight

"Tonight," His voice was a harsh whisper, his breath a heavy heat on her neck as she found herself trying to catch her own. The way her heart was pounding, really, she was surprised she was able to hear him at all. She licked her lips, letting one of her hands lazily run through his hair to tangle it around her fingers, the other simply around his neck, an anchor to hold her up.

"I want all of you tonight," She was sensible, she really was, but when he nibbled on her ear lobe like that, it was enough to drive even the most sensible people over the edge into the world of fuzzy mindedness. How she had escaped it even for the briefest of moments, she wasn't sure. She really wasn't even sure how she remembered how to breathe as his calloused hands explored her ribcage. His rough palms almost tickled, but she was far from laughing. She couldn't even bring herself to be uncomfortable with the stone wall at her back and the various things littering the floor around them. It didn't matter in that moment that they weren't living her perfect moment, the broom closet was pretty perfect enough.

"Give me everything tonight," The soft bite at her collar bone had her pulling him closer to her, had her huffing and pressing her chest closer to his, as if she was trying to meld them together. She didn't want him those few inches away, she wanted their bodies molded together, and she wanted to feel his heart beating frantically against her chest as he felt hers on the tip of his tongue. His playful stroking and nibbling was going to leave a love mark, it would be the obvious scar of their little tryst, it would be a symbol that would show everyone that perhaps Gretchen Baker wasn't just the bookworm that sat in the back of the class, it would set her apart as… reckless. It would bring the clean little reputation she had worked hard to keep all those years burning down in a flaming mass of soot, and while she was sure she would have cared very much, she was otherwise distracted.

"For all we know," His thumb rubbed along the bottom of her plain bra, playing with the edges. "We might not get tomorrow." Her skin was burning, she felt overheated, out of her element, out of her league and all she could do was mindlessly let her lips crash against his. Follow his lead as he took her down a dark road of insatiability that she had never traveled upon before. Everything she did was instinct; every movement, every brush of her lips, the war that waged between their tongues for kingdom come. The cold stone wall behind her seemed harder if it could have been, while there was an equal hardness, a warmth of skin and bones and pressure and mindlessness right in front of her. Pressing her, crushing her between the two, stealing the breath from her lungs, making her feel every move of his hands, his legs that were pressing between her own, his lips, the harsh scratching of unpolished rock at her back.

"_Sirius_…" The words escaped somehow, a whimper in comparison to the harsh sounds of gasping shock he induced, but she was shushed once again by the roughness of his lips. Lost to the moment, lost to the feeling, lost to everything but what was happening right then and there between them in that broom closet on the 7th floor in Hogwarts that night.

The air was cold. No more was the warmth of his skin by hers, no more blood rushing and excitement. It was over, and she was beginning to catch her breath and everything was coming into perspective as she watched him look around the 'Lumos' lit closet for his earlier discarded shirt. She shivered and goose flesh erupted on her arms and legs.

"Leaving already?" Gretchen asked, hoping she didn't sound as hurt as she felt, but instead of the crooked smirk that had lured her in and the softly spoken words of misdeeds that would make even the most gutter filled head blush, she was met with silence. Nothing. The air was thick, it was awkward and he had finally found his shirt and was working it back on when she touched his arm. Apparently the wrong thing to do since the sixth year jumped away from her as if her very touch has scalded him.

"The hell Baker, stop being so clingy!" The words were snarled, and this time she was the one who jumped back, pressing herself to the stone wall behind her and letting the hurt and confusion show on her face. W-what had she done wrong?

"… _Sirius_, Wha—"

"Look, Baker. This was nothing, just a fun romp in the closet. This meant nothing. It doesn't mean you can call me Sirius, it doesn't mean you can say hi to me in the hall and I'll reply. It was just fun. Relax, okay?"

"But I thought—"

"You thought wrong! Merlin!" He laughed, but it wasn't funny, it was cold and it cut. But after a second, the Gryffindor boy sighed and chucked the blond girl under the chin with a weary smile on his face.

"Look, I told you earlier. You remember, don't you?" And slowly it faded back into her mind, his muttered words in her ear when he had first gotten her in the small cupboard. _"I Can't promise tomorrow, but I promise tonight." _Had he really said that? Couldn't have been more then twenty minutes prior…

"That's what this was, alright?" But she needn't reply, because before she could so much as finish computing everything, he had already left.

Gone as if he had never been there.

She touched her kiss swollen lips.


End file.
